Mudslide Revolution
by LazyChryz
Summary: The only reason why Stella is protesting is because of the abuse of power, not because she likes him or anything... right? Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter ONE~**

Brenigan's office was like a hurricane aftermath. Papers were scattered everywhere, there was an odd looking stain on one of the walls and the furniture looked worn out. There was a knock on the Principal's door and he groaned before telling the person to enter.

"You wanted to see me, sir." the term 'sir' said in a sarcastic manner.

"Mr. Beech, close the door behind you." the mess of a principal demanded, "Take a seat."

Ray did as he was told and sat in the worn chair in front of his desk.

"Budget cuts?" the musician raised his eyebrow with curiosity.

"Yeah, that's why I called you here." Brenigan replied, "The school board has reduced the amount of money they sponser us so I had to lay a few people off-"

"Like the janitor?" Ray gestured to the messy office.

"Like the janitor. And other teachers and a few secretaries." Brenigan continued, "Anyways, since the school's funding is in jeopardy, I was wondering if Mudslide Crush could do a fundraising concert."

"Well, I wouldn't mind." Ray shrugged, "But the Crush hasn't really been as great as it used to since Scott left, not that I'd tell him that."

"Well, the school needs more supplies and by 'school' I mean 'my office' and by 'supplies' I mean 'furniture'." Brenigan sighed.

"That's what you wanted to raise money for?" Ray couldn't believe his ears, "So you can get some new chairs?"

"I'd concider a desk too." Brenigan rubbed his chin like he was thinking about what kind he'd get, "So what do you say?"

"No way!" Ray stood up as he replied, "The supplies at our school are running low and you're just thinking of yourself."

"Please, Mr Beech, you're starting to sound like Ms Yamada." Brenigan smirked.

"I am not!" Ray's voice may or may not have raised an octave or two.

"Even so, since the school's losing money, I don't think I can afford to keep all of our students." the principal told him, "I may have to expel a few- for misconduct, of course."

"Are you blackmailing me?" Ray's eyes grew wide with recognition.

"Depends on your answer." Brenigan wore a sinister look, "Will you help me?"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Stella Yamada wore a grin of happiness as she waltzed to her locker. Mo and Charlie were waiting for her, but the drummer and the bass player were too engrossed in an argument to notice her arrival.

"I'm just saying, a one year anniversary is kind of a big deal." Charlie said, "I can't just get her flowers. Flowers are an apology gift of a hospital visit thing."

"Then get her candy too!" Mo replied.

"It's not Valentine's Day!" Charlie groaned.

"It is great to see you guys too." Stella jumped in between them.

"Tell Charlie that Victoria will love whatever he gets her." Mo demanded.

"Tell Mo that she doesn't know Vic like I do." Charlie added. Stella ignored the two and took two textbooks out of her locker and stared walking to class, knowing the two other band mates would follow. She slowed down when she reached the 'Crush hallway', as it was known to Mesa High as the hallway in which the members of Mudslide Crush had their lockers. Stella waited for the insult from the front man of Mudslide Crush but didn't get one. Stella stopped completely and looked for Ray. She strolled up to him.

"Cat got your tongue?" she kidded.

"I'm not in the mood, Yamada." Ray replied while stuffing things from his locker into his bag.

"Are you moving lockers?" Stella looked confused. Ray didn't reply. Charlie and Mo joined the two at Ray's locker.

"Will you sour patch kids back off?" Ray snapped at them.

"What's going on with you?" Stella asked, "Why are you packing your things?"

"Why do you care?" Ray smirked as he continued packing.'

"Brenigan expelled him because of 'budget cuts'." a girl a year or so younger than them replied. Stella noticed she used air quotes.

"Laura, mind your business." Ray gestured for her to leave.

"No!" the girl stomped her foot, "It's wrong what he's doing."

"What is he doing?" Mo asked, confused. Ray gave the girl a look that told her not to say anything and the girl returned the look with one that told him to tell them what happened.

"Will someone just tell us please?" Stella snapped.

"... Brenigan expelled me because I wouldn't help him raise money for new furniture for his office." Ray relented, "No one's going to believe me because Breni stated the reason for my expulsion was because I had a bad attitude and had no respect for authority. And also that I vandalized the school on multiple occasions."

"That's funny, that's what people say about Stella." Charlie laughed and got glares from everyone.

"Anyways," Stella rolled her eyes, "Laura's right, it is wrong. He's expelling you for not giving in to his selfish demands."

Ray shrugged, slammed his locker shut, and began to walk away when Laura grabbed his bag causing him to jerk back suddenly. Just then, Brenigan rode by in his segway.

"Mr Brenigan!" Stella stopped the man, "Is it true you're expelling Ray because he refused to help raise money for your office?"

"Lemonhead, don't-" Ray tried to stop her.

"Not only is that wrong, it's also immoral and unjust." Stella ignored him and got up on her toes to get as close to eye level as she could with the principal, "Just because he won't give in to your selfish needs, you're expelling him? What kind of principal are you?"

"One that gets what he wants, Ms Yamada." Brenigan got in her face, "Let's face it, the only reason why you're still here is because Lemonade Mouth is a large benefactor to Mesa High. So don't push it, Yamada, because I do have the power to give you detention everyday until you graduate and I will use it."

And with that, the principal rode his segway away to patrol around his school in his usual arrogant and intimidating manner.

"Nice try, Lemonhead." Ray playfully patted Stella's head, "It was nice knowing you. Not."

Laura followed him in a way that wasn't too clingy but still pretty close.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"No way!" Olivia gasped when she heard the news, "I can't tell if that's great or terribly wrong."

"It may be both." Stella replied, "Brenigan is using his power of authority to do whatever he wants. It's wrong and-"

"Wrong and immoral and he needs to be stopped." Mo finished in a bored tone, "You've been ranting all day, Stels. Can't you just relax for a minute."

"Hey, isn't that the girl from earlier." Charlie pointed to an almost empty table. Laura was sitting by herself and picking at her food.

"That's Laura." Scott said before swallowing his food, "She's like Ray's favorite fan or something."

"You mean biggest fan." Wen corrected him.

"No. Laura is Ray's favorite fan." Scott replied, "He won't admit it but we all know that deep down he cares about her in a total sisterly way. She's not clingy, annoying, or girly like all his other fans. We used to be the only ones who sat with her."

"How come I've never met her?" Mo asked.

"Well she didn't start at this school until last year and last year was when the whole 'Lemonade VS the Crush' thing happened and by the time that happened you were either not talking to me or with Lemonade Mouth." Scott shrugged.

"Aww, she looks lonely." Olivia frowned, "We should sit with her."

"What? No-" Wen started to protest as the singer dragged him towards Laura. The others followed.

"Hey!" Olivia said, slightly overly cheery, "I'm Olivia."

"That's... great." Laura looked at her with an expression that was mixed with confusion and fear.

"Hey Lor." Scott just sat down, "How's school?"

"It's fine. I had a math test last Tuesday." Laura shrugged, "I failed. Like always."

Everyone took the chance to sit down with them.

"So how are things with you and Ray?" Laura asked, causing Scott to freeze his food half way to his mouth.

"Did he tell you what happened?" he lowered his food and didn't make eye contact.

"Yeah. But I'm sure he's not that mad." Laura shrugged, "He just seems that way."

"Yeah. Sure." Scott mumbled grimly before Stella changed the topic.

"Speaking of Ray," she said a bit too loudly, "Where is he?"

"He got expelled." Laura spat her words like venom, "Where do you think he is?"

Lemonade Mouth shifted uncomfortably in their seats except for Scott.

"It's not fair." Laura mumbled, "Brenigan has no right to exploit his power of authority."

"Oh, no." Mo groaned.

"I know right!" Stella exclaimed, "He's completely out of line! We should do something!"

"Like what?" Laura rolled her eyes, "Protest the wrongful use of power in front of the school inspector people during their visit tomorrow?"

Stella could see the look in her eyes as she said it.

"No!" Scott stuck his pointer finger in Laura's face, "Ray will kill you."

"You want to blow off the rest of school and plan a protest?" Stella ignored Scott and ran off excitedly with Laura while Mo smiled to herself.

"What's your deal?" Wen asked her.

"Nothing." Mo continued smiling bigger, "Just Stella being Stella."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Teehee Stella meet Laura, I think you two will find a lot in common. SO what did you guys think? I was watching Lemonade Mouth the other day and thought of this. Sorry if Olivia seemed a bit OOC. I am not good with shy people so I tend to make them overly cheery instead. I hope you like Laura, she is of my own partial creation. Please tell me if I made any mistakes and stuff, I tend to not go over things thoroughly even though I try to stick to the facts as much as I can. Anyways! I LOVE REVIEWS SO PLEASE GIVE THEM :D**  
** PS we need to protest about Lemonade Mouth 2! If they're making a sequel book, we should get a sequel movie too! X(  
**

**~LazyChryz~  
**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter TWO~

"Ray!" the front man of Mudslide Crush heard someone yell. He was laying on a couch in the middle of his band performance/rehearsal area. The voice was a girl's, but not just any girl, THE girl.

"Shouldn't you be in school?" he quickly sat up and straightened his clothes.

"I'm not going to school until you go." Laura jumped onto the couch with him. He looked past her and saw who she was with.

"You brought the lemonhead." Ray said.

"We are going to have a protest." Laura smiled sinisterly, "During the school inspection tomorrow."

Ray sat up and glared at Stella.

"You're dragging Laura into this now?" he accused her, "You can't just get in trouble yourself?"

"Hey, this was her idea." Stella held up her hands in mock-defense, "She just wanted my help."

"We skipped school." Laura added with a smile.

"What?" Ray almost screeched. He rested his head in his hands and groaned.

"This expulsion thing has seriously wrecked my life." he said, "My mom kicked me out of the house, she took my car, and the rest of my band left when they found out I got expelled."

"Your mom kicked you out of the house?" Stella sat down next to him, "But you didn't even do anything wrong."

"Yamada, please stop trying to interfere." Ray sighed, "Let's just leave everything as it is now. I can go to another school. No big deal."

"'No big deal'?" Stella echoed, "It is so a big deal! Brenigan is misusing his power of authority to corrupt his students into doing his bidding or else they'll be punished! How is that 'no big deal'?"

"It's just-"

"No!" Stella stood up, "I will not stand for this!"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next day at lunch, everything was in place. Stella and Laura had planned a flash mob. With the reluctant help of Lemonade Mouth and other various students of Mesa High, Team Stella-saurus was ready for the school inspectors. Right on time, the principal led two official looking men into the cafeteria. As Brenigan spoke to them, Stella nodded to Laura and the younger teen girl pressed a button on a remote that triggered the school's P.A. system. Stella grabbed a mega-phone and stood up on one of the lunch tables.

"Ladies and Gentlemen of Mesa High!" she spoke into the megaphone, "There's something I thought you all should know! Our very own Mr. Brenigan has expelled a fellow student on wrongful terminations!"

"Ms. Yamada, get down from there immediately!" Brenigan made a dash towards her but Stella quickly jumped to a different table.

"We all know that it's wrong and unjust!" Stella continued, "So a few of us would just like to say, 'WE WILL NOT GIVE IN!'"

Suddenly, 'Here We Go' began playing over the P.A. system and students began to dance around the cafeteria. They danced until the music suddenly stopped and everyone turned to see Brenigan holding a bunch of wires and cables in his hands.

"What is going on here?" one of the officials asked in a very distressed manner.

"I apologize Mr. Zimmerman." Mr Brenigan said to the man, "I recently expelled a student for repeated vandalism and bad attitude and Ms. Yamada is just upset that she has no one to duel with, so she's picking on me."

"That's a lie!" Laura shouted from where she stood, "Ray Beech never vandalized the school! You expelled him because he wouldn't help you."

"Ms. Gaten!" Brenigan pointed a finger at her, "Unless you want to be next, I suggest you stop telling lies!"

Then he refocused on the officials, "Laura Gaten is a close friend of Ray's, perhaps a bit on the obsessive side."

Laura was about to charge at him, but Charlie held her back. Mr Brenigan led the officials out of the cafeteria and all the students sat down in defeat. Stella looked around and pouted.

"That did not go as planned."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_"'A bit on the obsessive side'?"_ Laura thought angrily to herself while walking to her class.

"Laura!" someone called her name. She ducked her head and moved faster.

"Hey, Laura!" Charlie caught up with her and she suppressed a groan.

"Hey." she mumbled.

"So, the flash mob didn't really go as planned, huh?" Charlie tried to make small talk. Laura shrugged. Why was he talking to her? Couldn't he tell she was in a bad mood? And why was he following her?

"You know we're in the same math class, right?" Charlie seemed to read her mind.

"We are?" Laura didn't look at him but continued walking with a surprised expression on her face. How had she gone a whole year without noticing him in her class? She sat down in the far corner of the room towards the window, away from everyone. She didn't like people. Charlie sat next to her and she rolled her eyes but he didn't see. Math was the last class of the day and she didn't feel like sitting through it. She looked around and saw Charlie wasn't even paying attention. He was writing something down in his notebook. She 'borrowed' an eraser from the guy behind her and threw it at the drummer who looked up instantly.

"Do you want to leave?" Laura gestured towards the window with a sinister smile on her face.

"You mean, like, ditch?" Charlie looked shocked. Laura threw her bag out the window and climbed after it. Charlie looked around before doing the same.

"Where are we going?" he asked her as she dragged him around by the wrist.

"Just shut up." Laura shushed him and they ran out of school together.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Stella was distracted. Mo could tell, well everyone could but Mo knew why. Ray. Underneath all of the fighting and teasing, Stella did care a little bit. Now Ray was gone and Stella looked kinda... stressed? The way she kept protesting to keep Ray at school made Mo smile. This was the closest thing to a soft side that anyone was ever going to see.

"What if we expose Brenigan for his abuse of power?" Stella looked like she was just struck with inspiration. The only thing she was missing was the light bulb.

"I have a plan!" Stella beamed. Mo frowned.

"Oh, dear.."

**SO yeah! CHapter 2. Yay! Anyways, how many of you actually like Laura? I was thinking of writing a story of how the Ray/Laura relationship happened but I didn't want to write it if you guys weren't really into her. I hope you liked this chapter. Sorry if it seems rushed or weird or anything. People have been pushing me to update all my other stories and I'm trying to squeeze out new chapters but it takes a toll on me sometimes. I hope you liked this! I'll update when I can! x)  
**

**~LazyChryz~  
**


	3. Chapter 3

"How long do we have until Brenigan comes back?" Stella asked her assistant. Mohini looked down the hallways and checked her watch before replying.

"About twenty minutes." She hissed at the guitarist, "Will you hurry up before we get caught? I can't get into anymore trouble or my dad will make me drop Lemonade Mouth."

Stella shushed the poor angel and continued messing around with Brenigan's computer. She couldn't find solid evidence on Ray's wrongful expulsion but she at least printed out copies of the school's financial problems. A screen flashed onto the screen almost unnoticeably while Stella continued searching.

"He's coming!" Mo hissed, "I can hear the honking from his segway."

Stella closed all of the windows she opened on the computer and dragged Mo out of the office. They watched as Brengian eyed them suspiciously before entering his office unsuspectingly.

Across the street, Charlie watched as Laura spoke to a sketchy looking fellow before rejoining him.

"When you suggested skipping school, I thought it'd be more fun than this." Charlie grumbled.

"Well what do you want to do?" Laura asked the drummer.

"I WANT to go back to school and not get into trouble." Charlie mumbled. Laura rolled her eyes before taking hold of his wrist and taking him somewhere. They ended up at a coffee shop a block away from the school where they sat at a table with two lattes.

"So I guess you guys are pretty famous now right?" Laura tried to start a conversation.

"I have a girlfriend." Charlie suddenly blurted out then blushed after realizing what he said, "Sorry. Was that weird?"

"Yes." Laura looked at him as if he were insane, which he seemed to be at the moment, "I'm not hitting on you. I'm just trying to fill the awkward silence."

"…Oh.", Was all Charlie could muster up.

Ray laid on his couch in a sad and pitiful manner. Now that he was expelled, he had nothing else to do plus no other school in the district would accept him without parental consent and his mother had completely cut him off from her life.

"Ray!" a sudden familiar voice sounded in the ex-rehearsal room.

"Not now Lemonhead." Ray groaned, "I'm not in the mood."

"I printed a few things off of Brenigan's computer." Stella tossed a file at him, which landed on his chest. Ray reluctantly sat up and examined the papers inside of it.

"You broke into his office?" he was impressed that the little lemon could do such a thing. Then again she had done worse before.

"We have proof that the school is low on funding." Stella seemed excited about this news. Ray simply tossed the file onto the small coffee table in front of him. Seeing this, Stella frowned and plopped down next to him on the couch.

"What?"

"We have proof that the school is low on funding." Ray explained, "But that doesn't prove that he expelled me for no reason."

"But it's still something!" Stella pouted, "You could fake some enthusiasm."

"Yay!" Ray said sarcastically, "We have… **_NOTHING!_**"

"Never say nothing." Laura appeared through the doors, "A friend of mine did a bit of hacking magic and… _ta-da!_"

She handed Ray a laptop that showed Brenigan sitting at his desk eating a bagel… disgustingly.

"_Eww!_" Stella grimaced, "Why?"

"We can see Brenigan." Laura stated the obvious.

"And know everything that happens in that office." Ray continued, "Eventually he'll talk to someone about budget cuts and possibly mention me."

"Then we'll have all the proof we need." Stella finished the statement and the trio actually smiled as if they were in unison, "So, I guess all we have to do now is wait."

Charlie looked panicked as he waited for Mo to show up at her locker. Instead Olivia appeared and gave him a sympathetic look.

"Mo thinks you're over-reacting and is scared to go to her locker now." Olivia told him, "I kind of think you're over-reacting too. I mean, if Victoria doesn't appreciate what you got for your anniversary then she isn't worth it."

"Hi, sweetie!" the girl in-mention appeared behind Charlie, "Did you miss me?"

"Of course." Charlie smiled and Olivia stopped herself from gagging when they kissed.

"I am so excited to see what you got me for our one-year!" Victoria smiled brightly at him and completely ignored the blond singer next to him, "I hope it's something expensive and shiny."

Then she suddenly realized there was another being in the vicinity.

"Oh, Olivia, hi!" her smile stiffened a bit, "So great to see that you're skin is clearing up. It'll totally take attention away from those crows feet around your eyes. Well bye!"

"I-I... Do I really?" Olivia's eyes reddened and she found it difficult to form sentences, "I'm going to go... find Wen."

"I'm sure she didn't mean it that way!" Charlie called after her when someone cleared her throat behind him.

"Your girlfriend really sucks." Laura said in a serious tone with a look that showed no hint of a smile, "Are you really going to let her talk to your friends like that?"

"They don't know Vic like I do." Charlie defended his girlfriend, "She doesn't know how to make friends. She's shy and awkward. That's what I love about her."

"_Pfft._" Laura scoffed and walked past him, "Whatever helps you sleep at night."

**Hi Hi! It's me Chryz! I know I haven't been on in awhile but that's just because my keyboard is broken and I can't type properly anymore. I'm on my aunt's computer tonight so I'm lucky I can type this much. I'll try and update the rest of my stories as soon as I can. Thanks for reading and sorry for the wait! x]**

**~LazyChryz~**


End file.
